Mirana Starlight
''"Mother Moon hear my entreaties. Fill me with your purity, your grace, your love. Grant me the power to heal this wound. Bestow upon your beloved maiden and daughter the ability to safeguard those in need for I am yours to serve.." ''- Mirana's prayers upon the wounded during the last Demonic Invasion. Mirana Starlight (pronounced Meh-rahn-nah) is a powerful priestess of Elune, a former member of the shock troops of the Kaldorei Empire during the expansion of their Empire; The Night Warriors. Mirana followed the embodiment of Elune's Wrath, the chosen Night Warrior, alongside her sisters who went through the dangerous ritual. As her charge fell out of practice and the ritual forbidden due to the risk of death, Mirana returned to her duties as a Priestess never falling out of practice with her combat skills, her black eyes returning to their Silver glow at least until recent time. After the Sundering Mirana focused on aiding her people serving under the young High Priestess with pride and serving Elune with absolute devotion. Falling in love with a druid named Darnel Eversong and having several children along her ears, even though night elves aren't very prone to having many children. Despite her duties with Elune, Mirana partook in every major event that involved her people, offering her life if so be necessary to defend her ancient lands. Recent events have turned Mirana, slightly bitter, the feeling of abandon built up by the amount of deaths she saw including that of her husband and child. After being able to escape Teldrassil alive, she rejoined the army witnessing the Night Warrior's ritual once more awakening a portion of her ancient power again. Her eyes returning to their black coloration. Despite the slight thirst for vengeance, Mirana faith slowly returned to her once Darkshore was taken back and with the aid of a friend communing with her fallen husband and child. Biography Early Life Mirana grew up several siblings among a noble house when Zin'Azshari was still named Elun'dris. The Highborne had reached quite a bit of power and she was destined to become a Wizard as the elder sibling of her house, yet her faith took her elsewhere. As a child Mirana would often travel to the Temple of Elune in Suramar to pray alongside an elder Priestess of the Moon and train with her father on melee combat. Once Mirana came of age, she fully committed to the Sisterhood of Elune, where she began her training as a priestess. Mirana was a prodigy, her faith so strong that baffled other senior priestesses. Mirana was a prodigy in combat and extremely faithful making her lunar powers quite beyond the average priestess. Once Queen Azshara rose to power and the Sisterhood began using the power of Elune to create the shock troops of the Empire, Mirana gladly joined their ranks performing the deadly ritual and barely surviving the raw wrath of the Goddess. Along with her sisters, Mirana marched across the battlefields painting the skies with the spirit of the dead following the will of the true Night Warrior. The Empire was formed, reaching such length that was equivalent to the Black Empire that ruled over the land eons past. But with the empire finally reaching stability and peace, the Night Warrior fell out of use and their extremely dangerous ritual became forbidden thus Mirana's powers faded and her eyes returned to a silver coloration. With her peaceful mindset, Mirana returned to the Temple of Elune in Suramar where she continued her duties. Sometime between her early life and the War of the Ancients Mirana was gifted with a Frostsaber who later on became her life long companion alongside with a owl blessed by the Goddess with glimmering white feathers. After a few years serving the Sisterhood, Mirana's sister got married uniting House Darkfeather along with the House Starlight. Mirana performed the ceremony. Mirana often prefered solitude traveling to quiet areas where she enjoying praying in peace and silence. At one of the days which Mirana sat down by the lake and prayed for Elune, she was approached by a strong and handsome gentleman. After introducing himself by the name Darnel Eversong, Mirana began to enjoy his company. Everyday this young warrior accompanied the Priestess to her prayers and offering her protection (Little to his knowledge of her ferocious past). At one of their daily prayers by the lake, a group of Gurubashi skulkers ambushed them. Darnel was hit by the hilt of the Troll's axe knocking him out, Mirana attempting to hold her rage began to fall in prayer. As she stood there in quiet prayer, the trolls slowly approached with hungry eyes on their slow march. The forest fell silent as a bright surge of energy rose the priestess body from the ground, her white dress blowing with the magical winds as her arms spreaded open. Her prayers were heard and so Elune granted her the power, a surge of lunar energy blasting outwards burning the trolls to ash that were closer and severely wounded the others that were afar. Although the spell successfully saved her and her companion's life, it took a toll on her. She fell unconsious to the ground and hair long blueish hair shifted to a white silver emphasized with Starlight. Darnel awoke quickly carrying her back to the Temple and helping her recover. As the days went by Mirana fell in love with Darnel, marrying him and becoming pregnant with their first child. War of the Ancients As the War of the Ancient broke out, Mirana was pregnant with her second child. Living in Zin'Azshari became utter chaos as demon forces began to ravage the citizens destroying everything they came in contact with. With her husband sent to the battlefield, and the entire place burning to the ground Mirana prepared an escape plan. Mirana, her sister and her first born child gathered at the entrance as Mirana picked up her father's magical bow which was blessed with Elune's energy. Upon slaughtering minor demons Mirana escaped to safer area within the city which the demons weren't ravaging. Acting as if everything was normal she arranged a meeting with her sister where she stayed for a couple days, her sister being involved in Azshara's side. Mirana stood there where she gave birth to her child, and awaited for her husband to come save her. Upon Darnel's arrival, after a couple weeks of giving birth to her newborn daughter aided her escape swiftly without provoking the nearby Highborne who didn't appear to notice their disappearance. Darnel and Mirana escaped with their two daughter in order to meet with one of their personal allies, Karli'roth Moongrave, a powerful transmuter. Darnel continued to strike down demons until they found their ally who proceeded to transport them to where the Kaldorei resistance mobilized now preparing themselves for the War that began to broke out. Mirana packed her things and offered her children to the caretakers, her daughter's fear of losing her mother a burden Mirana had to carry. After offering her daughter solace, and her husband a goodbye Mirana prepared herself to return to the Sisterhood of Elune. Mirana approached the Temple where she found out that High Priestess Dejahna had passed and Tyrande was appointed as the new High Priestess. Mirana followed Tyrande with truth to her heart, slaughtering demons that seeked to corrupt the lands of her Goddess. Marching alongside a massive army barely able to escape alive her. Upon long years of battles and many deaths, the world was saved by Tyrande, Malfurion and Illidan. The well-emploded destroying the continents and causing the Sundering to occur. Mirana rejoined with her family an kin and so returning to her duties as priestess of the moon alongside her sisters while spending time with her husband. Darnal, Mirana's husband joined Malfurion and began his path to learn the ways of the druidism. The Third War After the Alliance and Horde arrived in Kalimdor, Mirana did not trust these races but was commanded by the High Priestess to remain down and simply watch. She joined the sentinels to offer her skills in battle from ages past. Mirana was baffled as the Orc's whom she didn't trust to begin with began cutting down their ancient trees, and so responded to Tyrande's call to arms against the giant green creatures. Mirana stood alongside the Shadowleaf Sentinels fighting the Warsong. Mirana fought with the ferocity worthy of a Night Elf, slaughtering many orcs in her way. Everything appeared in their favor as Cenarius continued to aid them against the foul orcs until corruption began to spread across the trees, the orcs larger and mutated by demonic energy. 9q2jz2uazki21.png night_elf_and_orc_by_cj_backman_daf16jo-fullview.jpg Mirana followed the Shadowleaf sentinels away from the battlefield as the orcs demonic powers were too much to endure, the death of Cenarius was too much of a blow for them to handle. They returned to Tyrande with the foul news of the Demigod's passing. Mirana's heart falling down in sadness for the death of one whom she revered so much. Despite her wounds, Mirana proceeded to heal the wounded and defend their base. Illidan's words rang back on her ears about the return of the Legion and such struck her mind harshly. Mirana mounted Sha'drin and followed Tyrande along with several other Night Elves to the human and orcish camp. After aiding in killing Duke Lionheart and his forces, hordes of undead invaders suddenly swarmed into the settlement, and the orcs and humans were quickly overcome. Tyrande quickly withdrew her forces, knowing that her small detachment could not handle such staggering numbers. Mirana mounted Shin'dra taking her way elsewhere to return to her sisters to warn them about the current situation with the undead. Unlucky to her, Mirana was unable to arrive to Shadowleaf in time having to hide away as the lands were swarmed with undead and demons. She slowly made way to the Shadowleaves base where she met with the rest of her kin after they were warned by Tyrande of Archimonde's return. Tyrande had awakened the druids and so Mirana rejoined her husband once more who spent a long time in the dream. Following his Shan'do's commands Darnel prepared himself for the battle to come. Mirana followed Tyrande into the Barrow Deeps and aided her alongside other Sentinels in freeing Illidan Stormrage while Darnel stood outside aiding his Shan'do who strongly refused releasing the betrayer. The final battle was made set at Mount Hyjal, Mirana stood alongside her kin and husband against Archimonde and his demonic army for as long as she could to buy Malfurion time to prepare the trap. Mirana was heavily wounded from that battle but witnessed the World Tree explode with her own eyes, she was eventually healed back to her feet by her husband. Once healed she and her husband returned to Ashenvale to continued healing the land and raising their children growing her family even more. Mirana also followed Tyrande to the broken isles to fight the naga as well as Lordaeron. She stood alongside Tyrande after they were found once again by Malfurion and Illidan who saved them from the undead forces. World of Warcraft Throughout the expansions Mirana followed Tyrande's guidance and served her with nearly as much devotion as she had for her Goddess always ready to fight for her people. (From Classic to Cataclysm, Mirana was there where Tyrande and her soldiers were. If not Mirana stayed with her children.) War of the Thorns Mirana was sent to Feralas while Darnel (Her husband) and her youngest born child remained in Teldrassil. Mirana was sent to Feralas to prepare to mobilize the Horde forces should they decide to march to Silithus to mobilize the large Azerite mines. Upon the call of the Night Elf forces back to Ashenvale, that the Horde took this chance to in fact march towards their ancient lands. Mirana was quick to run back to her home cutting down any Horde that stood in her way. By the time Mirana arrived she saw the World tree ablaze. Leaping atop of her hippogryphon she flew towards the burning city to find her two children and husband, helping any civilian she could. Mirana entered her home finding her husband and daughter dead due to the smoke. Her heart broke into pieces as she fell to her knees disregarding the flames burning her skin as that was nothing compare to the pain inside her heart. She picked up the both of them her arms and cried by their side only to hear the cry of her son. Mirana pondered for a moment, begging the Goddess for an answer but felt nothing in return. She stood quickly running towards the cries of her son whom she quickly picked up and ran to the hippogryphon, the creature flying away from the blaze. As Mirana flew away from her burning home, her hippogryphon was shot down by arrows and lucky her she fell far away enough to escape carrying her son on her back running as fast as she physically could. Mirana gazing back as the flames spread across the sky, ashes scarring the air and tears filling her eyes. She was able to carry him to safety before she collapsed by the Night Elves current base standing at the Dark Shore. Mirana was taken by her sisters and her child taken to safety, teleported to Stormwind where he stayed with her aunt. The Priestesses explained the situation to her and so she stood there in silent for a couple days wondering on how to cope with the immense pain she felt in her heart. In silent prayer, she begged for answers crying in silent. The prayer received nothing and so Mirana stood, now ready for war. Filled with rage she prepared herself, placing her armor on and rejoining her sisters to battle. Upon meeting with her Captain Shandris and the Warden Maiev alongside her sisters, Mirana marched to the rescue mission. Mirana stood there in defense of Tyrande as she prepared the ritual of the Night Warrior. Mirana knew the ritual was dangerous but stood nonetheless, her body had felt such potent energy and thus was able to survive witnessing the ritual. Mirana's eyes shifted black and she felt her body empowered by the dark energies. Together with her brother and sister Mirana continued to strike down Horde enemies one after another without any mercy. Currently Mirana left the Darkshore after the Horde was pushed into a corner seeking to hunt down any other remnants that participated in the Burning of Teldrassil as well as find places to pray alone. Solitude seemed to befit her current state of mind and so now she appears to be everywhere. Appearance Mirana's eyes are beautifully exotic feline-shaped, her eyelashes long and her visage adorned with the Bear markings. Mira's lips soft, slightly crooked painted with gentle lipstick. Mira's eyes fall black with a hint of starlight energy at the bottom of the eyeballs due to the magical ritual of the Night Warrior whom she witnessed ascent. Mira's hair long and slightly curly emphasized with starlight, adorned with small hair ties made out of silver. Her voice is soft and slightly polyphonic due to the lunar magic she was recently infused with, calm and soothing to the ear. (WIP)